Tsukuyo Inaba
Tsukuyo Inaba is one of the Supreme Five Swords (Tenka Goken) at The Private Aichi Symbiosis Academy. Character Profile Appearance Tsukuyo Inaba is a very beautiful girl. Her skin is very white and pale. Her hair is a long, white-silver and she has blood-red eyes. She dons her outfit of Miko. It is revealed that she is blind and her hearing helps her detect any movements made by anyone or anything, even at great distances. Personality Tsukuyo is usually calm and serious, being the most levelheaded of all the characters. She has a tendency to give long explanations about things and can get upset when people don't heed her words. After she met Nomura, she showed genuine emotion and even raised her voice which surprised even her as nobody but him made her do such a thing. She appears to be lonely, as shown when she asked Nomura if they were friends. This side of her was shown again when Nomura saved her and she believed he wanted to be her friend while also being flustered by his act. Background Abilities and Powers Master Swordswoman: The youngest of the Five Supreme Swords, Tsukuyo is an outstanding prodigy of the Yakumaru Jigen-ryū sword style. Despite her young age, her skills are feared by all students at the school including the other members in Supreme Five Swords. Her sword strikes are precise and lightning-fast, able to slice a flying butterfly in half even with a fake sword. However, during her fight against Amou Kirukiru, that sword made her only cause small damage to Amou's hardened body, allowing a chance for Amou to retaliate with her auto-counter, leaving Tsukuyo wounded. Enhanced Senses: Tsukuyo is blind, but is compensated by immensely sharp hearing, as she can correctly detect and pinpoint people's locations from an extremely far distance and even analyze body language and fighting styles from sound alone. She even managed to detect Nomura in the bathhouse with Satori despite Nomura being kept completely silent by Satori to prevent detection. Nevertheless, Tsukuyo did not realize Nomura was exhausted and wounded then, so he later could not go to the school's fountain as expected. Enhanced Speed: Though small and physically frail, Tsukuyo has immense speed with tremendous reflexes. She is able to move with such speed, that when she attacked Amou, he was unable to see her draw her sword or put it back in its scabbard, causing him to back away and trip in a panic. '''Upgraded Madan: '''In the manga, Tsukuyo is later revealed to be capable of using Madan. She even managed to upgrade it to a much more powerful version, surprising Nomura Fudou even though she did not give it her all. This also made him accept her as his new master. She is now teaching him this upgraded ability. Trivia * Her birthday is on September 13. * Her blood type is Rh-A (Rhesus negative A). more info about Rh(rhesus) blood type. Quotes "How disappointing !" "In the real world, you just died" Notes References Category:Female Category:Supreme Five Swords Category:Characters